


The Secret Room

by eternomadridismo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jealous basti, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strassenkicker store opening in Cologne</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing schweinski! please be nice uwu

Lukas dialled the number he knew by heart. It answered on the second ring.

"LUKIIIIIIIII" said the voice on the other end.

Lukas looks at the time: it's supposed to be 12 pm or training time in Munich, so then his friend isnt drunk. He chuckles, "Hi _mein hase_ , shouldn't you be training?"

"No fucker, i'm on lunch break. Hmph it hasn't been that long, you're getting forgetful, old man" said Basti teasingly.

"Yeah yeah, said the guy whose hair is covered with grey streaks. At least MINE is still lusciously flowing. _Chef d'œuvre_ ", said Lukas.

Basti let out a snort, " _Chef d'œuvre?_ Have you been hanging out with Giroud again?"

Poldi laughed, "Why _mein hase_? Are you jealous of me and _Oli?"_ He said in a mocking baby voice.

"Ha very funny, now, are you just calling me to brag about your French vocab?" Basti sounds a bit annoyed.

"Nooooo aw come on mein hase i'm just kidding" said lukasapologetically. "I'm calling to ask you a _favour_ " 

Basti knows whenever Lukas asked for a "favour" it usually involves some kind of a prank.

"Okay, what is it.. Do you wanna poison Wenger's coffee or something? Because I'm so in", said Basti excitedly.

Now Lukas is the one who snorts, "wait what, no of course not. It's about Strassenkicker actually..."

Basti can feel the other man grinning on the other line, like he always does when talking about his brand.

Lukas' tone now sounding businesslike, "So I'm opening the first store in Cologne, and it would mean a lot to me if you're there. I mean, it's in 2 weeks so i'm asking you beforehand. Just empty your calendar okay?"

"Aw lukiiiiii congrats! You _know_ you don't have to ask, of course i'll be there! Just, what should i wear like, Strassenkicker from head to toe or what?" Said Basti.

Lukas waved his hands impatiently, "Basti you don't have to wear anything-"

Basti cut him in the middle of his sentence, "you want me naked as your store opening gift? oh come on luki not in public you fucker" Basti joked.

Lukas felt his face go red, "i _wish"_ , he said inside his head. "Oh shut up fucker, i meant you can wear anything you like, there's no dress code", he said in a note that implies how to explain 1 and 1 equals 2 to a 5 years old.

"Oh and this is not an invitation for any plus ones okay" said Lukas before adding hastily, "i mean, i only invited a couple of people so-"

Basti laughed, "yeah, sure sure, i'll go alone. And who's gonna be _your_ plus one? Alexis Sanchez?" He carefully try to not sound jealous.

"Aha! No, have you been listening, of course i'm going with _Oli_.." Said Lukas jokingly.

Basti let out a loud snort on the other line "Very funny Luki."

 

 

 


	2. Nothing good comes after 2 am

BS7: did any of you got invited to Lukas' Strassenkicker store opening??

ThomasMuller: i didddd 

Manutella: yeah i did, why??

PhillipLahm: all the german guys got it i think

Lewy_: and me.. Wait, none of the other non german players got it??

BS7: he invited giroud and sanchez too @lewy

ThomasMuller: awwwww basti are you jealous??

BS7: shut up thomas! And NO I'M NOT JEALOUS

Gotzinho: #otp

PhillipLahm: ?? What's an otp??

BS7: KID, YOU USED TO BE SWEET AND INNOCENT @Gotze

Dante_: blame thomas. He corrupted little mario lmao

BS7: NO guysss i wanna be serious here!!! Do any of you have knowledge of Cologne's traffic?? Because i dont wanna be lost and late for lukas' store opening.

ThomasMuller: a) that's what google map is for, basti! b) basti and lukas sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! Hahahahahah 

Manutella: aw pardon basti, in his era he's still using compass looool! anyway, don't you and poldi meet up in cologne like every month??

BS7: 2 months actually- but that's not the point!!

PhillipLahm: it's ok basti, we'll go together after training

BS7: um actually i think i would depart first, i gotta run some errands.. But can somebody just bluetooth me the map or something

ThomasMuller: awwww basti are you going to buy flowers for prinz poldi??

PhillipLah: I dunno if you've known this or not (think you probably do), but just dont buy him chrysanthemums because i think he's got allergy

XabiAlonso: buy him roses. Roses are classy.

JeromeBoateng: idk i think carnation suits poldi more

ArjenRobben: i got my wife a lily-of-the-valley for her birthday once, the florist said it symbolised "you made my life complete". Hold on i'll send you guys a picture

ArjenRobben shared an image

ThomasMuller: i am compelled how you guys know this stuffs. On lisa's birthday i gave her mittens okay

XabiAlonso: @basti this website will get you a general idea of what flowers to give http://thelanguageofflowers.com/

BS7: ....okay i was just from the bathroom and i came back to this. I never said anything about buying lukas flowers okay *sigh*

Gotzinho: OMG I DIDNT WRITE THAT IT WAS MARCO HE "BORROWED" MY PHONE

PhillipLahm: ... I'm not even gonna ask what you and marco are doing at 2 am together.


	3. How lukas follow basti's instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely Lukas searched for a familiar face

The temperature must be below -10 degree celcius, lukas thought through gritted teeth. The dampen London temperature makes him feel under the weather. And the cold he even associated with dementors, the creature from Harry Potter in which he read to Louis every night. When it was his turn to keep him, anyway.  
He was spending his Saturday morning at home with Louis, and he's making the most of it. In 2 hours Monica would get Louis back to Cologne, while Lukas would be at the Emirates. He's 80% sure Wenger won't play him today, not even as a Christmas gift. The thought of him makes him shrivel with anger.  
The room is a mess. On the usually vacuumed carpet there are crumbs of various snacks he and Louis had been eating for the last 2 days. It's not sin when it's with your son (or Bastian), a mantra he kept muttering inside his head whenever he feels guilty of eating snacks.  
There are also piles of legos scattering across the floor, in which Louis had been playing until his bedtime. Lukas has been carefully tiptoeing just in case he stepped on them which would definitely be raising some awkward injury questions. The thought of what the club would say in the official statement is amusing. "Lukas Podolski is out for 2 weeks because he splintered his feet in a lego accident" or something of the sort.  
Louis hasn't wake up yet, and probably won't until 2 hours later. Feeling bored, Lukas flicks through the channel in hope of finding something good. He finally settles for a replay of the latest Victoria Secret Fashion Show. The fact that a whole clad of girls wearing underwear and absurd wings doesn't turn him on is worrying, but he still keeps the whole thing in background while he looks up his contact and finally found Basti on whatsapp. It took time because he forgot that he changed Basti's screen name to "ChosenOne". Not to be confused with Mourinho of course, but he of course doesnt have Mourinho's number. 

 

LukasPoldi: Basti get uppppppp i'm bored af :(

No reply for 2 whole minutes.  
Sighing, lukas looks at the clock in his phone. With only 1 hour difference than in Munich it's not exactly a surprise that Basti hasn't got up at 6 AM. Maybe Lukas was the one who's too early.  
Suddenly his phone vibrated on his stomach. The sudden vibration shocks Lukas and he swore loudly in response. Thankfully Louis is still sleeping soundlessly in his room.

ChosenOne: You're BORED? Wow, whatever would we do???? :p  
LukasPoldi: thank GOD you're up! I was starting to get worried that i almost flew to Munich to kiss you!!! :p  
Basti took a minute to reply.  
ChosenOne: ?? Don't you have a game today??  
LukasPoldi: .... It's supposed to be a joke idiot.. Like sleeping beauty  
ChosenOne: ..oh alright  
ChosenOne: awwwwww luki you think I'm pretty??? :p  
LukasPoldi: prettier than adriana lima :p  
ChosenOne: lol you're watching victoria secret aren't you? You're lonelier than i thought :p  
Oh he meant the divorce thing, Lukas thought bitterly.  
LukasPoldi: aw touché. You're the one to talk  
ChosenOne shared an image  
LukasPoldi: ......... Did you just send me a gif of beyonce's single ladies??  
ChosenOne shared a voice note  
LukasPoldi: ..sometimes i wonder why we're friends  
LukasPoldi: AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA MEIN HASE YOU SOUNDS TERRIBLE  
ChosenOne: that's not what you said in brazil ;)  
ChosenOne: anyway you haven't send me the address of the store  
LukasPoldi: umm what exactly did i say in brazil??  
LukasPoldi shared a location  
ChosenOne: thanks  
ChosenOne: i meant in your instagram!! :p  
LukasPoldi: oh that! You know it's in public so i'm just trying to be nice :p  
ChosenOne: shut up luki i know you're so in love with my voice you keep it as your ringtone ;)  
ChosenOne: anyway you haven't even followed my instagram :p  
ChosenOne: on a serious note, we really should karaoke together in cologne  
LukasPoldi: a bit of departure from tradition huh :p  
ChosenOne: fine, and THEN we'll play fifa in your place as usual  
LukasPoldi: nooooo i meant karaoke is ok just it's not what we're used to  
LukasPoldi: i actually don't really have a place in cologne anymore.. Beside my parents' anyway  
LukasPoldi: i mean, monica got the house so..  
Wow, way to go Basti, way to make him upset, Basti thought.  
ChosenOne: i'm sorry :( you never told me that  
ChosenOne: we can play in my hotel room then (??)  
LukasPoldi: what do you mean?? Are you staying the night??  
LukasPoldi: btw, a bit direct approach don't you think? ;)  
ChosenOne: idk maaaybe if the after party last until late night i would find a hotel to stay..  
ChosenOne: there WOULD be an after party right??  
LukasPoldi: of COURSE mein hase, what kind of lame ass store opening did you have in mind?? :p  
ChosenOne: okay.. Then I'm guessing Louis won't be in the opening?? Aw I actually missed the little man :(  
LukasPoldi: awwww the little man misses you toooooooo! He can't stop going on about his uncle basti :p  
ChosenOne: wait aren't you with him?? I wanna see his cute, adorable (unlike your :p) face in person :(  
ChosenOne: can you guys get on skype right now?  
LukasPoldi: shut up, i'm fucking beautiful :p  
LukasPoldi: he's not up yet but i'll tell him you said hi when he does :p  
LukasPoldi: btw I have a game today..  
ChosenOne: i know.. Have you talked to wenger yet??  
LukasPoldi: yeah.. But he keeps saying the same shit  
LukasPoldi: "i'm resting you"  
ChosenOne: okay.. And what does he say about inter?  
LukasPoldi: "we'll see"  
ChosenOne: i wished I could do something to help..  
ChosenOne: HEYYY why dont we hide his coat?? You know the one  
ChosenOne shared a picture  
LukasPoldi: yeah, because that would make him like me even more :p  
ChosenOne: he wouldn't know if it was me :p  
LukasPoldi: that's nice, but I won't let you prank anyone without me :p  
ChosenOne: always :p  
ChosenOne: wait, would you be mad if i said i just prank someone without you?? Because i did..  
LukasPoldi: ...depends.. Who and what??  
ChosenOne: umm gotze... I borrowed his phone  
ChosenOne: didnt end well though :(  
LukasPoldi: glad to hear you cheating on me ended badly ;)  
LukasPoldi: anyway what did you do??  
ChosenOne: i was halfway to text marco to offer him mario's sister  
ChosenOne: idk if he has a sister or not but anyway  
ChosenOne: turns out there are, er, already a whole bunch of them texting each other-  
ChosenOne: wait, you HAVE TO PROMISE me you won't tell anyone  
LukasPoldi: okay..  
LukasPoldi: what kind of text??  
ChosenOne: you know..  
LukasPoldi: i actually have an answer in mind but i don't wanna say it out loud in case i'm wrong..  
ChosenOne: um usually we're thinking of the same thing, so yeah.. You got it  
LukasPoldi: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I KNEW IT  
ChosenOne: AND I REALLY FELT BAD OF INVADING HIS PRIVACY THAT I ACTUALLY LOCKED HIS PHONE AGAIN  
ChosenOne: GOSH LUKI I ALMOST EXPLODED KEEPING THIS TO MY SELF FOR SO LONG  
LukasPoldi: OKAY I NEED TO LIE DOWN  
LukasPoldi: scratch that, i actually need to get up. louis just woke up.. I'll text you later okay  
ChosenOne: Okay.. Love you Prinz Poldi :p  
LukasPoldi: love you too mein hase :p

With that, Basti almost locked his phone again, until a notification pops up.

Instagram  
Poldi_official just followed you

Smiling to himself, he taps Follow Back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp by http://tenyearsforthisshit.tumblr.com/post/105475708611/so-you-know-that-each-other-has-an-instagram sorta  
> god why havent you idiots followed each other's instagram????


	4. Different kind of fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nervous basti attempted to ease lukas' nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if the title i made never make sense.. i'm always lost when it comes to picking titles.

Basti looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was the third time he changed his attire, which he carefully selected just so he would look sharp for Strassenkicker store opening. Once or twice Basti had joined Sarah at various store opening, but this one is different. It was _his_ Poldi’s store opening.

The fact that Poldi said there was no dress code made it harder to choose. After their phone call, Basti texted poldi a couple of times of the same thing, and still his best friend insist on giving him freedom to wear whatever he liked.

 “Hey, Jerome.”, Basti nudged Jerome Boateng on his shoulder. Jerome looked slightly reproachful at the touch but removed his Beats all the same. He gave a disinterested questioning look on his face before his eyes wander up and down Basti’s ensemble. He let out a small chuckle, “Going on a hot date?”

 

Basti felt heat creeping on his face but decided to act like he didn't hear Jerome. “Is this too much for Lukas’ store opening?”, he said while opening his arms wide away from his body. He carefully looked around for a sign of Thomas, he cannot endure if Thomas teased Basti about his nervousness.

 

“So.. A hot date.”, Jerome chuckled. He had to duck to avoid Basti’s punch. “Okay, okay, sorry!”, he raised his hands in a defeated gesture. “Um, you look good, but you should add some scarves just in case you got cold.”

“It won’t hurt that Lukas has a scarves fetish too, Basti.”, said Lewandowski nonchalantly. He was walking away from Basti that the only comeback he could give was a “Fuck off, Lewy.”. Lewandowski gave an evil smirk and paced to his locker.

 

After thanking Jerome for his advice, Basti returned to his locker, where he raid it for scarves. He can’t help choosing the fluffiest one because he knew how much Lukas loved them, although a smaller voice in his head kept insisting that the fluffiest one would protect him from the cold better. For good measure, Basti grabbed his lucky gloves, only because he loved the feel of Lukas’ bare skin against the thick wool. Lukas’ hands were always cold no matter what temperature, and wearing the glove gave him an excuse to cover Lukas’ hands over his.

 

Wearing a black armani suit with a maroon scarf with a black dress shoes that he saw on GQ, Basti felt like he’s going to a team official photo rather than to a store opening. “ _Well, at least I raised the bar for my teammates,”,_ he thought. He can’t help imagine what Lukas would say when they met. “ _He might laugh_.”, Basti bitterly thought. _“If the fucker actually laughed (which he most likely will).. I would say this is fashion.”,_ he weigh his option silently as he drove to the airport.

 

 

**

 

Two hours before Lukas cut the red ribbon thus officially opening Strassenkicker store, he was still pacing around checking if everything was in place. He overlooked the whole process of the store, from design to electrical detail, from start to finish, although he couldn't be there in person most of the time, he made sure he had people reporting to him whenever they need to make a decision.

Even the enclosed space couldn't keep the chill wind breathing in. Lukas was almost used to London weather that Cologne felt like a post match ice bath. His usually cold hands now felt numb from mixture of nerves and weather. And _still_ , he refused to wear gloves.

 

When Lukas felt like the store was (almost) in a perfect condition, suddenly one of his staff reported a problem that required him to leave the main area. With a heavy breath he wind down to the basement.

 

**

 

After paying his taxi driver, Basti finally arrived on Lukas’ store. He could see the sign clearly because the light made it have a red glow. The colour stood out compared to the surrounding stores.

 The taxi driver dropped Basti right in front of the door, where there were already a bunch of people in front, whether reporter or fans he couldn't tell; but also two big men guarding it to keep people from going inside. They seemed to know who he was, because they let Basti inside without him needing to say anything.

 

Basti looked around the store. There were also a couple of staffs inside, although no sign of Lukas. Even with his absence, everything there just remind Basti of Lukas’ personality. 

Basti stopped at a mannequin at the centre of the room. He could tell there was something special about this one, as it stood right in the centre, right below the light, as if being on a spotlight. It was wearing a red Aha! beanie, although different from the one Basti owned (which after all, he got long before Strassenkicker opened) had the same feel about it. 

 

Suddenly Basti had a brilliant idea.

 

“Hey, um, Ackermann”, Basti walked towards a confused looking staff and read the name tag on his chest. “Yeah, hi, I’m Bastian Schweinsteiger. I need your help.”, and with a childish grin Basti explained his idea.

 

**

After Lukas averted the crisis below he returned to the main hall. He immediately sensed something wrong.

His mannequin’s beanie were missing.

And replaced with a bunny ear hairband. Made of crumpled paper and sellotape.

He looked around exasperatedly.

 

_Mein hase._

 

 


End file.
